Alleria Windrunner
Alleria Windrunner is the daughter of Laedren, and Hydriel Windrunner making her a member of the Windrunner family. In this way she has three siblings in the form of Sylvanus, Legolas, and Vareesa Windrunner of which Sylvanus is a leading figure in the Kingdom of Lothlorian, her brother is a steady commander in the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, and her sister Vareesa is a legendary archer in High Forest. Eldral Windrunner and Alleria Windrunner would fall in love during the events of the Lothlorian Civil War when following the Battle of Silvermoon it was Alleria that was stuck inside the walls of Silvermoon and Eldral led a force of Sentinels into Silvermoon and broke the encirclement of Alleria and rescued her leading to their love and eventual marriage. Born into the powerful Windrunner Family she was the calmest of the girls that were born, and this meant that she along with her sister Vareesa were constantly tempering the energy that came from Sylvanus. Malfurion Stormrage would command the Sindari send forces to France as part of a peace agreement between the High and Sindari Elves and in response to this the Windrunner Family sent significant forces to France under the command of Eyarion Windrunner where they would join with the work of Asmelor, and Nilaeth Windrunner in assisting the war effort. While she did fight in many battles and skirmishes she would mainly be exploring the strange new lands of France, and during this time she would discover both the Quel'Thalas forests and join her sister in the exploration of Athel Loren. After she left Ulthuan with the Sindar Elves during the exodus of the Elves she came to resent the changes in what the Lothlorians were doing to the forest. In this way she sparked the rebellion that split the Elves of Lothlorian and led to the creation of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Eldral Windrunner and Alleria Windrunner would fall in love during the events of the Lothlorian Civil War when following the Battle of Silvermoon it was Alleria that was stuck inside the walls of Silvermoon and Eldral led a force of Sentinels into Silvermoon and broke the encirclement of Alleria and rescued her leading to their love and eventual marriage. Now in Quel'Thalas she remains vigilant against the constant threat that exists all around her beloved forest. Alleria Windrunner would go to the Kingdom of Lucerne with an elite detachment of troops on the advise of High Forest of whom had fought with William Lovie III. and formed an alliance with him, and her arrival would be timed for the Nortburg tournament where she joined several High Forest Sindari Elves and made the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas known to the Kingdom of Lucerne. Alleria Windrunner is a POV Character during the Twilight story and she makes her appeance during Chapter Three of the story. Alleria during this chapter goes into the events of her and her sisters travelling from Ulthuan to France, and the exploration that goes on as well as the decline in her relationship with her sisters. Alleria would begin discussing the start of the Lothlorian Civil War, and would also dictate some of the civil strife between the High Elves and the Sindar Elves that eventually led to their exodus from Ulthuan. History Early History Alleria Windrunner is the second oldest of the children of the Windrunner's and was born in the capital of the High Elves at the time, of Tor Anroc. This birth was due to some complications in the birth and the fear that her mother's life might be compromised. As her mother improved so did her relationship with her siblings of whome became the most important thing in her life by far. War of Vengeance Main Article : War of Vengeance It was during the War of Vengeance that the lives of Vareesa, Alleria, Sylvanus, and Legolas Windrunner along with their entire family would change completely. The sisters would decide that they wanted to see the world and truly understand if there was a place for them outside of the shores of Ulthuan. Following this path they went along with Alleria Windrunner when the call of the Pheonix King went out for all Elves to assist the war effort in France against the aggressive and monsterous Dwarves, and in this way they travelled with their brother Legolas to France in the initial stage of the fighting. As the conflict continued the four siblings began to show a split in what they were interested in with Vareesa, Alleria, and Legolas following the teachings of Maflurion Stormrage and looking for a forest that teemed with the life that the world was made of, while the final sibling in Sylvanus would become enamored by Kael'Jarno Sunstrider of whom had travelled to France in secret with his siblings. Fighting a War On their Own Ice Crown Mountain The reason for their travel their was that Laera Sunstrider only trusted his children with the mission that he required done. Laera wished for them to squire a series of magical items whose power would dramatically increase Laera's power amongst the Sindar Elves. While there they engaged in a conflict with Illidan Stormrage when they discovered Illidan was attempting to find the same items they were after. This conflict took them from item to item as the sunstrider children would capture one only to find Illidan had taken the next one. This continued until they reached Icecrown where they attempted to take a stone which there father said was the ultimate Magi regeneration tool in exsistence. They fought there way up the mountain through the minions of Illidan towards their goal and when they reached the top the three engaged in a duel with Illidan and were able to defeat him, and then escape with the stone. Returning Home This divide in which forests they all were visiting would have little importance during the war but when the Elves were forced to return to Ulthuan following the attack by the Dark Elves the three siblings found themselves separated for the first time on how to move forward. Vareesa was direhard in her devotion to the high Druid in Furion Stormrage, and because of this she wished to follow whatever command Furion told them to do. This was different then Sylvanus who had become involved in a minor off shoot of the SIndar Elves led by a prince named Laera Sunstrider and she wished to listen to his teachings about the forest. In the center of this debate were Alleria, and Legolas who simply wanted to be a part of the forest as they had always been. Founding of the Kingdom of Lothlorian As Malfurion Stormrage started the exodus of the Sindar Elves the second most powerful Sindar Elf in Laera Sunstrider took his followers and went as well. During the crossing he used Magi to make sure that certain ships were delayed quite heavily. In this way the ships of his followers as well as several other Sindar Elves that he wanted did not arrive in France until nearly two months later. As time wore on the Elves on board became horrified that they would never arrive, and that some great evil was delaying them, but each day Laera Sunstrider used his charisma to control more and more of the Elves. By this point Laera Sunstrider spread word to his supporters amongst Malfurion that the ships had crashed into rocks leaving the fleet of Laera dead or lost in the waters. Malfurion with great sadness would leave behind volunteers of whom took the form of Laera supporters to wait for the stragglers but he took the rest of the Sindar Elves with him to High Forest. When the second wave finally did arrive in France and did not find Malfurion waiting for them those who were not among the devout followers of Laera were scared, and open to manipulation. Laera used this moment to rally the second wave of Sindar Elves of which there were many of his personal followers, and brought them to the forest of Lothlorian which was the forest scouted by Sylvanus during the War of Vengeance, and of which she had advised him of. When the Elves arrived in Athel Loren they were guided throughout by Sylvanas who had intimate knowledge of the forest. In this way the large group of Sindar Elves was able to dramatically eliminate the local Trolloc without much difficulty. With the forest clear Sylvanus lead Laera to the island that she had seen, and been told by Illidan was a source of great power, but when they arrived there Laera discovered that they had been tricked by Illidan and that there was nothing special about the island. As he prepared to give up on this spot out of the water appeared Illidan Stormrage. Illidan begged to speak to Laera priveatly and when he agreed the two discussed how Illidan had absorbed the Skull of Maethor thanks to the efforts of his children and for this he wished to meand the differences between the two by helping to craft a massive devise which would be able to harnass a massive amount of Magi, and become the culmination of everything that Laera had ever dreamed of. Laera was skeptical at best but told Illidan that he had one year to complete the devise, and if he succeded then all would be forgiven but if he failed then he would hunt him down and kill him. Following this Illidan travelled to the Island of Quel`Dalas as the Elves had come to call it, and begin constructing the Sunwell. While working on this he was watched over by Laera`s trusted daughter Maen`Tryden Sunstrider who was a youthful but still gifted Magi. As the sunwell was being constructed the Elves obviously could not sit idle so they were joined together and begin constructing the city of Silvermoon. Founding of Silvermoon Silvermoon was constructed over the course of the year that Illidan was constructing the Sunwell, and during this time the Sindar Elves who were heavy in number constructed a city that could home the entire group of them meaning that the well over 400,000 Elves at the time needed to live there. The city was constructed out of white stone and living plants in the style of the ancient Ulthuani empire and interwoven with the natural topography of the landscape. The city contained the famous Academies of Silvermoon as a center for the learning of Arcane Magic and Sunstrider Spire, a majestic palace home to the Royal family of the Sindar Elves of Athel Loren. The Convocation of Silvermoon (also known as "The Council of Silvermoon"), the ruling body of the Sindar elves was also based here within the Court of the Sun. Nearly a year after starting the construction and nearing completion the entire society of Athel Loren stopped as Illidan returned to the main island accompanied still by Maen`Tryden. Betrayal Illidan would come shore with Maen`Tryden still at his side but she was now clearly quite pregnant, and this caused great anger from Laera Sunstrider of whom had planned her marriage to nobles loyal to him and this put a serious wrinkle in his plans. From this anger he would reject the deal he had with Illidan Stormage and after a great argument broke out Illidan would be taken into chains while Maen`Tryden would also be taken to the palace and kept locked away. Illidan would be kept under guard by Maeiv Shadowsong of whom would be placed in charge of the new Lothlorian Barrow Dens which would serve as a large prison for Athel Loren. While Illidan and Maen`Tryden remained locked away the upper echolon of the forces of Laera Sunstrider would travel to the now created Sunwell and upon arrival basked in its power with several passing out from the effects of the Sunwell. Large forces were brought to the island where they would construct the fortress of Quel'Dalas and completely cover the Sunwell within. While this was happening communication begin to open fully between High Forest where the main force of the Sindar Elves had landed, and the now growing lands of Laera Sunstrider of which Laera attempted to slow as he wanted to keep complete control. After months of construction Laera would stand over the top leadership and proclaim the creation of the Kingdom of Lothlorian, and in his first act he ordered the execution of his sister, and Illidan for treason. As the preperations were being made for the two's execution Alleria Sunstrider would sectrely send word to Malfurion Stormrage in High Forest of what was happening, and after the initial shock that the Sindari Elves had survived in the second group Malfurion would go to Athel Loren in large force. Captain Vur'talos Darkshadow would arrive before the main High Forest army with some four hundred sentinels and would relay the coming of Malfurion Stormrage to the Lothlorian commanders of whom led by Laera planned to resist and tried to kill Illidan but found his, and Maen'Tyrden's cell's were locked through Magi and they couldn't get in. Moving in from the west another force of some two thousand Sindari Elves from High Forest arrived under the command of Hammon Winterdew and would block the western approach into Silvermoon awaiting the arrival of the main force led by Malfurion. Arriving at Silvermoon with nearly one hundred and fifty thousand SIndari Elves at his back Malfurion would demand the return of his brother to stand for trial, and at first Laera would refuse, but as the High Forest siege of Silvermoon continued many Sindari in his own ranks whispered of the right of Malfurions claims and thus he was forced to relent and returned Illidan to Malfurion, but the relationship between High Forest, and Athel Loren was broken. While Malfurion was willing to fight over the return of his brother he was less willing to fight over Maen Sunstrider of which Illidan once he was returned to the High Forest lines would take as a betrayal and not even the words of Tyrande could stop him from abandoning his brother who had just saved him. Lothlorian Civil War Main Article : Lothlorian Civil War Salarian would host Alleria Windrunner at the Sunwell as an effort to bring the more Sindari Elves of Lothlorian closer with the increasing majority of Elves who followed the Sunwell path, but Salarian would have the opposite effect intended and drove Alleria to become bitterly hateful towards the Sunwell vowing to destroy it after seeing what it had done to her friend. 'The War in France' Main Article : War in France Meeting Lucerne Alleria Windrunner would go to the Kingdom of Lucerne with an elite detatchment of troops on the advise of High Forest of whom had fought with William Lovie III. and formed an alliance with him, and her arrival would be timed for the Nortburg tournament where she joined several High Forest Sindari Elves and made the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas known to the Kingdom of Lucerne. Family Members Legolas Windrunner.jpg|Legolas Windrunner - Brother|link=Legolas Windrunner Varessa Windrunner Cover Front Amazing1.jpg|Vareesa Windrunner - Sister|link=Vareesa Windrunner Eldral Windrunner.jpg|Eldral Windrunner - Husband|link=Eldral Windrunner Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Alleria Windrunner Kael'Thalas_Sunstrider_Cover_Front_Amazing'.jpg|Kael'Thalas Sunstrider - Friend/Enemy|link=Kael'Thalas Sunstrider Sain Lonevin.jpg|Sain Lonevin - Friend|link=Sain Lonevin A'laria Sunriser.png|A'laria Sunriser - Friend|link=A'laria Sunriser Eldral Windrunner.jpg|Eldral Windrunner - Lover|link=Eldral Windrunner Category:Windrunner Family Category:Sindar Elf Category:Elf Category:POV Character Category:People of Quel'Thalas Category:People